The Scallions
The Scallions are recurring characters in the VeggieTales ''animated series. They either play biblical or original characters that are usually villainous roles, however they do not only play evil roles, others they either play as antagonists who don't wish to harm the heroes but are still not setting a good example, such as when they ran the "Stuff Mart" in ''Madame Blueberry, they kept on tempting her to buy more things that she didn't need, other roles however included more sinister goals such as when they played The Wisemen in The Book of Daniel story which in the show was called Daniel and the Lions' Den they became jealous of Daniel's popularity with their king, so they tricked the King into letting them throw him into the lion's to be eaten by the lions. Scallion #1, #2 and #3 The purple nose and eyed scallion is the leader of the other two and most likely the oldest, he's usually the one to come up with their plans, he also plays quite a few roles in the show without the other two and has the most screen time. The other tall scallion with the green eyelids and nose is believed to be the middle child, and has the least screen time of the other two, even though the leader usually comes up with their plans, Scallion #2 was actually the first one to suggest their plan to throw Daniel out of Babylon when he shouted "Or" in their villain song "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" The short and stout scallion is the third and presumed youngest scallion. He has the second most screen time of the scallions as he played a solo role where he robbed two kids of their lunch money. Appearance in Where's God when I'm Scared Show is where The Scallions in play by The Wise Men who are there enemy to Daniel they Talk to King Darius and Brought Daniel with them then they sing a Song "Oh No What are Weve going to do" then they think about The Lions Den and tell king darius all about it then they pick up Daniel and throw him in the Lions Den and they were happy that he was dead. in the morning they saw Daniel Alive in Lion's Den then they Ran Away in God Wants Us For Give there's only one scallon about forgive-o-matic in Are you My Neighbor are the bandits too watch fliber aloo and ran to catch him and put him in the hole and steal money and left him. in The Toy That Saved Christmas he was a Bank Robber in Madame Blueberry they were in the Stuff Mart and tell Madame Blueberry to Buy some stuff and go then they went to the stuff mart. on that day on Madame Blueberry said no to them and left. in Larryboy and the Rumor weed in Scallion #3 stole thier money with percy's money and larryboy save the day of their money from the Banit and put him in Police Car. The Balled of Little Joe there are two banits to steal joe and kidnap him and give thier money to the peas and left in the end the balls went boncing to them. In Minnoesta Cuke and the Search of Hamsons Hairbrush he was Proffesor Pretend's Henchmen In Lord of the Rings he was Scary Man of Scallon #1 In Minnoesta Cuke and the Noah's Ark they stole the fish toy over the shop store In Pistachio Scallion #1 and #2 or the Fox and the Cat Together. in the other shows thier only Anti Shows that are good in the Outside in Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Movie Scallion 1 is a Pirate Popularity They have often been treated as unimportant characters through out the entire veggietales series, there was even a time where the leader was shown cleaning after one of the musicals and was asked about who he was, he replied with "They never gave me a name, I've been around since show one and I still don't have a name!". They're also less popular than the other villains of the show such as the Fib and Mr. Nezzer. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Food characters Category:Twins and triplets Category:Villains Category:Anti heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Big Idea characters